Final decision
by Areoblue
Summary: Regal Bryant had murdered the one he loved, and wishes to live his life sentence. Except the king orders him to reconsider the action of having himself thrown into prison. Upon meeting a maid new to the manor, Regal realizes that the decision is final.


Hey people. I was doodling chibi Alicia in my notebook and I thought, what if Regal had a new maid?  
I wonder if this is what you call a one-shot, even though no pairings are involved?

**Regal: **Perhaps it is.**  
**

**Me: **Oh! You just reminded me of something!**  
**

**Regal: **What?**  
**

**Me: **Okay, so I have, like, the BEST friend in the world! It was a rather late Christmas present, but she _made_ me an actual plushie of you! **  
**

**Regal: **WHAT? 0_0

**Me: **Yeah I know! I squealed like a fangirl for five minutes! Now I hug it and squish it every night in endless bliss. :3

**Regal: **Oh Martel...someone HELP!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Tales of Symphonia that has to do with this story.

* * *

**

_I will confess…_

_I will._

Today was the day Regal Bryant had bent to his conscience; that of which had collapsed into itself along with his whole world. Even though it had worked before, as much as his servant, his loyal friend George begged, there was no turning back now.

Regal breathed heavily, his shoulders rose and fell with the sorrow in his mind as he glared at his hands. The very tools that destroyed his beloved sat upon his desk, in his office at Lezareno. The room was silent, allowing every moment for his conscience to creep up like a cold wind up his spine.

He killed Alicia. He brought death upon the one he loved more than anything.

"_I k-killed A-Alicia! I've come to confess! Throw me into prison already!" The blue-haired, broken man shouted at the top of his lungs as tears streamed down his face. His clothing was blood stained and rumpled as if he engaged in combat._

_The king bit his lip, hesitating to give the noble an answer. His majesty and Regal were good friends in the past. He had heard about the controversy between the company president and his servant; Regal would converse about her most of the time he would visit the king for matters not in any relation. The monarch could tell the man loved Alicia with all his heart, and found it quite shocking to hear such news from him. "No, Regal—.."_

"_Majesty, please!"_

"_Regal," The king spoke with a stern voice. "I cannot allow you to act rashly. You do not know what it's like down there in prison. I will give you a week. If you still feel the need to confess... you may."_

Today was the day he would confess the sin that was haunting him for the length of the entire week, the sin that plagued the man's dreams every minute of every night. He could not take it anymore. He was to send himself to prison for his horrid crime.

"Master Regal?" George's voice came clear through the thick door.

The company president inhaled deeply, recomposing himself just enough for his family friend. "Yes, George, come in."

The elder man walked into the room, contempt plastered upon his face. "How are you today, Master Regal?"

"…" said man did not feel a need to answer.

An awkward silence fell within the area. George took a step towards his master's desk. "Master Regal, I must tell you…"

"What is it, George?"

The loyal servant glanced to the door, intent on keeping his gaze there. "I realize I may have moved to fast with this, and you need time, but frankly, I believe you have become quite a mess, Master Regal." He looked back to the President. "Therefore, I have acquired another maid for you."

Regal gave the other man a long stare, sadness lacing his features. "I do not require any more personal help, George." He frowned. "At all…"

"Please just meet her, Master Regal." Before the noble could answer, he gestured to the door, calling out to someone on the other side of it. "Come in."

On cue, a young girl, about the age of thirteen, stepped slowly into the room. Her chin length, emerald green hair bobbed slightly as she entered; she wore a maid's uniform similar to Alicia's, but slight differences could be seen within; two golden hook-like devices with a size that appeared like they could be used as weapons hung off the clothing at her hips, one on each side. She stopped, ending right next to George. The girl's large, brown eyes gleamed at the company president, standing out from her face. She took a slight deep breath before greeting Regal warmly.

"Hello. My name is Samantha. I guess I'll be working here from now on, so it's a pleasure to meet you." She curtsied as any servant would, a simplistic smile stretching across her face.

The blue-haired man merely sat, the oh so fuzzy, yet familiar words scoured into his mind. This moment was all too familiar to him. He had zoned out a moment before realizing the two were still in his office. Regal returned the greeting, giving her a small smile. "Its…a pleasure to meet you as well, Samantha."

* * *

Regal sulked down the hallway near the servant's quarters as he always did, before Alicia had passed. He thought slightly about the new recruit in the manor, Samantha. Back in his office, it seemed as if she was putting on a show just to meet him, as he did for her. He did not mean to act so prude, but today was not his day. A small moan erupting from the servant's kitchen compelled him to peer inside.

It was Samantha, no doubt. She carried a large load of most random objects from all over the house; it seemed like a real tedious task for her, considering the amount of things in her stockpile.

Regal eyed the rather slick-looking tile floor, and was about to call out to the servant.

_Too late._

The loud clatter of commodities colliding with the ground resounded down the hallway. The noble flinched at the sound. A shout from Samantha followed with the noise as she landed on the floor with a thump.

Regal stared at the wall in the hallway for a moment before glancing back into the room. Samantha appeared as if she was about to cry. She stood, staring at one of the objects on the tiles before giving it a sharp kick out the doorway, nearly making contact with Regal's face.

"Gah! I hate it here!" Her small hands entangled into her ruffled hair. "That stupid head maid lady can't even give out orders without screwing it up! She doesn't even realize that _I'm _ stuck doing all the chores! And that old man won't stop breathing down my neck every minute! Seriously! He's such an uptight jerk!" She sighed; her head flopped down in defeat. "…I don't even think Master Regal likes me…He looked so upset when he saw me…"

Regal looked away. It was his fault she seemed so high strung, that she was putting on such an act. Now he felt truly horrible. He deserved to rot in prison.

"…I just want to go home…" Samantha whimpered silently. "…I wanna go back home to Meltokio."

The blue-haired man had seen enough. He began walking away, the serious expression upon his face was unbreakable. He disappeared from the manor in which he lived, his final decision in mind.

_Do not worry, Samantha…you will not need to deal with me anymore.

* * *

_**Me: ***clutches Regal plushie tightly*

**Regal:** -_-


End file.
